Happy Birthday Kensi!
by kensi54382
Summary: It's Kensi's birthday, and her best one ever.


Kensi opened her eyes on Tuesday morning and looked out of her bedroom window. The sky was dark grey and clouds were appearing everywhere. It was going to be a cold, wet day. Which made sense since it was winter. Kensi turned her head to look at her clock and saw that it was flashing. Thinking that the power might have gone out overnight, Kensi picked up her phone and saw that it was almost eight thirty. She was running late now because her alarm had not gone off when it was supposed to. She checked her phone's charge and saw that it had charged to one hundred percent during the night, meaning that the power had gone out sometime in the last two or three hours.

* * *

Kensi locked her car and hurried into the NCIS building. She was late. It had taken her almost half an hour to get ready and traffic had been backed up on the freeway. She had tried to call Hetty, but got no answer. The same had happened with Sam and Callen. Deeks had answered on the first ring, but sounded half asleep. He had also lost power in his apartment, meaning that he, too, had slept in. Kensi couldn't see Deeks' car anywhere and thought that he hadn't arrived yet. She couldn't see the guys' cars anywhere either. It was starting to make Kensi feel worried.

Kensi ran to her locker and desk, and then headed up to ops. It sounded like it was empty but when she walked in, Kensi jumped in fright. Her friends were there and had decorated the room for her birthday. Not expecting it, Kensi was startled. She quickly recovered though when Deeks walked up to her and gave her a bear hug.

"What's going on?" asked Kensi.

"Happy birthday Kens," said Deeks. His smile was making her feel like a kid in high school with her first crush.

"Thank you guys."

"Do you like it?" asked Callen.

"I love it."

"Sorry about the power Kensi. We didn't want you to get here on time so that we could set this up for you," said Eric.

"You cut my power?"

"Yeah."

"Were you lying to me then Deeks?"

"Yep. Sorry about that Kens," answered Deeks.

"That's alright. Thank you so much guys."

"No problem. We have a case to deal with though, so what do you want to do Kens? You can either take Deeks and visit the victim in hospital, or you can go to the crime scene with Deeks," said Sam.

"I'll go to the scene. Do I have to take Deeks?" Kensi asked in a mock sad voice.

"Yes."

"Fine. Come on Deeks." Kensi grabbed her partner's arm and dragged him out of ops and down the stairs to their desks.

* * *

The crime scene was weird. It didn't even look like a crime scene. The window at the victim's house had been broken from the outside and glass littered the floor. The only blood that was visible looked days old. Kensi and Deeks were confused as to how their victim had been stabbed in his bed since the blood was only really a few drops in the middle of the sheets. The two of them looked at each other for a few seconds before Deeks picked up his phone and dialed Callen's number.

"What's up Deeks?"

"Did you guys see the crime scene yet?"

"No, why?"

"Well, it's not really a crime scene so much as just a few drops of blood and a few shards of glass on the floor."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely."

"Alright. Come back to work and we'll figure it out."

"Okay, see you soon Callen."

"Bye Deeks."

* * *

"Kensi, what are you doing tonight?" asked Deeks.

"Nothing, why?"

"You are now. Put on a pretty dress when you get home and I'll pick you up at six thirty."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

Kensi stared at Deeks with curiosity. She really wanted to know what he was planning. He wasn't good at keeping secrets so Kensi was a little surprised by his behaviour.

* * *

**6.30pm- Kensi's house**

Kensi opened her closet after finishing in the bathroom, looking for a dress to wear. She had a purple dress that she loved more than anything. She hoped that it would be good enough for Deeks' plans. She also wanted to ask Deeks out.

Kensi had just finished getting dressed when her doorbell rang. She looked out her bedroom window and saw Deeks' car in her driveway. Deeks was standing on the doorstep, wearing a tuxedo.

"I'll be out in a minute!" called Kensi.

Kensi finished getting ready and then headed out to her best friend's car.

* * *

"Okay Deeks, last time, where are we going?" asked Kensi.

"You'll see in a moment. We're almost there. And don't worry. You're going to absolutely love it. I promise."

"Deeks!"

"Nope. Not giving it away Fern."

"Don't call me Fern."

"Too late Fern." Deeks turned off the car and then looked at his friend. "Here we are. Come on."

Kensi exited the car and then followed Deeks into a restaurant. It was a lovely place, no doubt about that, but it looked expensive. Kensi didn't have the money that she would no doubt need, and she didn't want Deeks to spend all of his hard earned money on her. But she also knew that arguing would get her nowhere.

"Sir?"

"Hi, we have a reservation for two under the name Deeks."

"Follow me sir." The usher took Deeks and Kensi to a secluded table near the fire.

"Thank you."

Deeks and Kensi sat down, looked at the menu, and ordered their dinner.

* * *

After dessert, which Kensi happily ate hers as well as half of Deeks', they paid and headed out. Deeks had a second surprise in store and the first clue came when they turned onto Kensi's street. The team's cars were outside her house and lights were on inside. Deeks pulled into the driveway, and then got out. He opened Kensi's door for her, and then led her into the house, where everyone shouted 'surprise'.

"WOW!" Kensi was speechless. The house had been transformed. It was clean. Decorations were everywhere. A cake was on the coffee table, the candles lit and ready.

"Happy birthday Kensi," said Deeks from behind her. "Make a wish!"

Kensi closed her eyes and made a wish quickly, then blew out the candles to applause. She was so happy. This was quickly turning out to be the best birthday ever.


End file.
